User blog:Lasifer/X-Factor Scoring: Sith Venator
Time for X-factor scoring for Sith & RS vs Drayco & TS! Sith's Personality & Backstory (Links for majority of Personality and Background) Personality: [1] Background: [2]-Recently has lost his connection the the force, to find out how this is happened he has teamed up with Richard as they look around the universe for answers. Richard Starkey's Personality & Backstory Personallity: At first glance, he seems to be a nice guy, but if you get on his bad side.... I'll leave that to your imagination. Cold-blooded and brutal, he kills all who stand in the path of his ultimate goal, to Kill the evil and merciless Grox(http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Grox), who destroyed a planet founded by him, killing all inhabitants. Background: After almost his entire race was killed by the darkspore (http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkspore) he was taken in by zelem(http://darksporegame.wikia.com/wiki/Zelem) himself. He went through vigorous training that any lesser creature would of died in, he is also extremely intelligence, his mentor being zelem, and was also genetically engineered while living in Zelem's nexus. He later left the nexus and started a colony on a newly discovered planet. When one day a passing fleet of grox came and massacred all of the planet except him. After which he swore revenge, and to this day, hunts down grox Relationship with partner: Managed to get help from Sith Venator in his struggle to eliminate the grox TehSpartan's Backstory Background: Born as an orphan listlessly wondering The Citadel. As a teen he joined up with the Blue Suns and quickly rose through ranks becoming a Centurion after driving the Blood Pack off Zakeera Ward. One day as he was leading a escort of eezo to a backwater base it was attack be a group of humans in strange armor. All of his team but him were killed. The strange men took him with them. He convinced them that he could work with them. They created a custom set of armor for him and he spends his days working as one of the most successful freelance mercs in the galaxy. Drayco's Personality & Backstory *Personality- Drayco is...to put it bluntly, the closest you can get to criminally insane without technically being illegal to walk amongst the general populace, and certainly would have been taken away long ago if not for his special line of work. While Drayco is prone to burts of emotion, almost always either anger or more commonly, humerous nonsense, he remains incredibly loyal to those he stands by, and would gladly take a bullet for anyone he calls "friend". There's not much he wouldn't do, and is completley unpredictable, even to telepaths. Also, he REALLY likes fire, and has some major authority issues. *Background- Born on a backwater world at the edge of the galaxy, Drayco was always something of a wild card. While he managed to avoid issues most of the time thanks to his silver tounge and insane charisma and luck, it wasn't apparent just how much these skills would aid him until he took the first frieghter off world on his 17th birthday and began work as a mercenary. It wasn't long before his skill and eccentricies made him a rather well known member of the mercenary circle, mostly because he was crazy, and wore a tie pretty much everywhere. Because he was crazy enough to take suicide missions, but honorable enough not to be complete monster or slaver, the Central Alliance began hiring Drayco to perform various "impossible" missions, all of which he managed. After a massive conspiracy buckled the Alliance's reign, Drayco found himself drifting world to world, trying to find a meaning that he was missing in his life and maybe learn a little about himself along the way... Factors to Judge Training Speed Endurance Brutality Stamnia Stealth Tactics Teamwork Intelligence Audacity Physicality Psychological Health Battlefield Experience Calm Underfire Intimidation Plausiblity (Optional) Category:Blog posts